FairyTail: Undead
by HeroCollector16
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and the rest of the FairyTail Wizards spring into action when a malevolent, power-hungry force threatens to overtake Romeo Conbolt's mind. Will they able to save the son of FairyTail for what's overtaking his mind, when Mega Man and his team helps FairyTail to save Romeo from the overtaking of the undead before its to late.
1. Trailer 1

Scene opens with Romeo walking towards the church.

"You think you can fix me with this?" said Romeo in a upsetting tone.

"Romeo, you are not cursed." The priest says in his concerned as Romeo looked at him in tears.

**Fanfiction Productions and HeroCollector16 Presents…**

"Something is wrong, it's inside his mind," Romeo sitting in the couch waiting, "Taking of death or destruction..." Romeo in his eyes were about to turn purple, feeling a little conscious. The next scene shows Romeo laying in bed sleeping. Doranbolt looks at the lacrima seeing what was controlling Romeo.

"Natsu, what happen to him?" said Mega Man as Natsu walks out the guild of FairyTail.

"I don't know," Natsu says in serious manner then turned into anger, "It happen when were captured by the dark guild."

"And then what happened?" Romeo gets caught by the Rune Knights putting the spears straight at him, when Romeo's eyes turned purple then his skin turning black, killing all of them. Romeo kneels down on his knees crying. "Don't tell me that the Undead choose him." Mega Man puts his hand on Natsu's shoulders.

The next scene shows the view of Magnolia. Romeo walks back to the church, "I came looking for answers." Romeo says to a stranger as he looked at him in alarm. A man with black armor walks towards the church.

"You feel like you belong here," The man sits down where Romeo was sitting, "You don't know what this power is," Romeo turns head down in guilt. "They can't begin to know," Wendy opens the door in fright. Erza walks upstairs turning her head seeing her eyes in tears. Gajeel walks inside the guild in a glare. "What powers you desire." Gray walks over a hill in anger.

"He's turning?" said Mega Man turning his head towards all of the FairyTail members.

"Into what?" said Lucy in fear..

"**You didn't come here looking for answers."** says the Undead King when tears fell out on Romeo eyes. Romeo standing far from Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane, **"You came here looking death and elimination."** Romeo looks at his right when he sees unfamiliar Knights, coming with swords, spears and cannons.

"Romeo?" Wendy looked at Romeo's eyes turning red, when Romeo lifted his hand at the Knights, summoning undead monsters killing them.

**From Fanfiction Production**

Cloud runs to the left to the SaberTooth guild. Marth, Lucina, Sting and Rogue, with the Rune Knights searching in the woods, "He is in terrible rage," Romeo summons every undead monsters killing dark guild members, "Anger," Romeo sitting in a dark street in sadness and tears, "That's all coming close to save him." Flying in Christina with Blue Pegasus, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, and Pac Man looking in the distance.

In the town of Hargeon, undead monsters started to invaded the area when Kagura, Millianna, and Yukino started running with the people, "Romeo lost control but he is still my son." said Macao with the FairyTail members.

"This is not your fault Natsu." said Mega Man when Natsu slammed his fist at the table. Romeo created a large chunk of black blood spreading everywhere, when Gildarts tried to stop it, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Roy, and Ike looking in horrified. "The land is growing in chaos." Walking in the fog was Gray, Cana, and Mirajane, "They're going to kill him."

"I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen to him." Natsu looked at Romeo laying in bed with his eyes closed.

"We know that Natsu and it's not just you." a stranger walks into an empty showing his wings. "But there's still hope for you and FairyTail." Gray hugged Cana, crying. Anddedo put his arms on the wall closing his eyes.

Standing away from Fairy Tail was Mega Man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, Pac Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, Duck Hunt, Ice Climbers Cloud, Inkling, Bayonetta, Rosalina, Toon Link, Tracer, Lara Croft, and FairyTail looked at Romeo and Anddedo with new faces.

"Oh man."

Rune Knights came out of the carriage.

Natsu walks past a large fire in a glare.

Mega Man pointed his blaster at the undead monsters.

Sting and Rogue looked at something in horror.

Mega Man, Natsu and FairyTail were standing in a grave.

"They have a right to fear me." said Romeo. Marth and Cloud looked at FairyTail mourning.

An explosion came near the town.

Cana screams in pain-filled in tears.

"We've seen evil more than once," Mega Man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, and Pac man placed their hands together. Tracer and Lara looked at large hole. Marth and Lucina placed their forehead at each other. Yukino looked at undead spirits. Large blood started flowing into Romeo's body, "Then they're all coming back now."

Final shot shows Romeo with black sharp tattoo in his left and purple glowing eyes, glaring.

**FairyTail: Undead**

* * *

**Well...piss, what happens if I spoil this one out for you, okay try and not to be mad that I had to go threw this, but I have to because I haven't been active lately so I have to make new stories so you won't be repeating my old ones, but I'm trying to do Fate/Zero: Ragnarok episode on what story to start with. And also the trailer you watched is the X-Men: Dark Phoenix well may or not be the best movie but I can see how Phoenix powers are powerful, but with Romeo he is mind control or the Undead element took control of his mind.**


	2. Trailer 2

The scene starts with Romeo sitting down crying while the rain pours.

"What kind of powers is this?"

Scene shows a flashback, with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane standing far from Romeo.

"Kid," says Tracer, walking slowly towards him, "Focus on me, we're not giving up on you.

"I didn't want to do this." Romeo covered his head holding the pain of what's inside.

"You're there family kid."

"Stop."

"No matter what it takes."

"STOP!" Tracer speeds quickly when Romeo aura spreads into darkness.

**Herocollector16 Presents**

"**Look child," **the Undead King shows him the powers of what it was, **"It chooses you," **Romeo looks around it in shocked, **"But if you don't want the power to consume you with darkness," **Mega Man, Sonic, Tracer, Marth, Cloud, Kratos, and Master Chief looked up in space as they saw a glowing purple gem as black blood surrounding it, **"Learn its powers," **Romeo looks at the King in concern. The gem starts to burst as it goes into another world, **"If you don't want this power," **The purple gem arrives in Earthland as Romeo walking on the hill he notices a strange looking black cloud until it wasn't a black cloud, **"The Undead master will teach and help you." **The darkness spread around Romeo as screams in agony.

Scene goes back, Romeo breathes heavily as his eyes grew purple, while Tracer, Lara, Mega Man, Natsu and FairyTail look at his surroundings as if everything went on fire.

**From Fanfiction Production**

The next scene shows the FairyTail members mourn while Mega man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, Marth, Tracer, Lara stood far from them.

"Whatever that kind of power your son has," Lara says talking to Macao, "It will kill all of us," Romeo uses his new powers at Louis, struggling from blood coming out of his mouth bones almost starting to break, as Louis looks at his purple and black eyes, "I think I know how to fix this one."

"How?'

"By finding the shard of the stone."

**Coming Soon**

"There's one thing that FairyTail," says a strange man walking at the hill, stops, and looks at the distance at the FairyTail guild, "There are a bunch of cowards with only weaknesses." Kagura holds Rogue's arms, carrying him from his injuries.

"But I can't hurt them." Sonic and Tracer speed their way towards Romeo.

"When did this happen?" asks Master Chief as Makarov stood still in tears.

"I don't know."

"I'm afraid," Romeo says in fear. Rune Knights came in a search. Sting screams in pain as Millianna helps him out, "When these powers just come out," Romeo's eyes turn purple and black, "bad things happen for the family I loved." Wendy hugs Romeo crying in tears. Scorpion and Sub-Zero went crashing pinned on the ground.

"The boy must die." says a strange man with a large group.

"No way in hell." Louis said in anger.

"Romeo is still himself," Wendy says as Mega Man and the others nodded. Natsu's body is being consumed by the darkness, "We can still save him." Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza came in the battle, fighting against the new army.

"There's one thing you Fairy's should know," says Jenna. The mysterious man comes charging at FairyTail before Louis punches him, sending him to the wall as they both begin their brutal battle, "when someone goes beyond the darkside," Laxus and Cole MacGrath unleash their lighting at the monsters. Louis, Kyle, the strange man, and Romeo were locked inside a sphere.

"Romeo!"

"You just have to let them come back to light." Natsu looks at Romeo, with his dark eyes.

**FairyTail: Undead**

A train heading south, holding FairyTail, Sabertooth, Laima Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus in prison and handcuffed, including Romeo inside a larger cell unconscious as Wendy looks at him, worried they do bad things to him.

*Rumble*

"Hi BOI'S," says Louis, laughing insane.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who doesn't want my Arch Nemesis in prison."

"Same goes for me!" Bangs and booms came out of the train when it suddenly lifted in the sky as Louis and Kyle flying in the air lifting with their bare hands.

* * *

**So, as I discovered, I forgot it was published a year ago, I wasn't paying attraction, I am an ass. Well people here's another trailer you all need so I gave it to you and you didn't know I hate being stuck in my house forever because of this quarantine madness and just in case I'm trying my best to do my Infinity War episode 4 so I'm not sure how long it will take so, have good rest of the day.**


End file.
